


Agents for Friends

by Linorien



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, LOTR nerds, Q's cats - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Agents are mission fodder. You shouldn't be friends with them. Except... except there may be one exception.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Agents for Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).



> Anyawen kindly sent me a box set of the extended edition LOTR DVDs. This is my repayment for that.

It was a worst case scenario. He had clearly drank too much if he had agreed to Eve’s suggestion of crashing at his place. Eve was fine. The silly woman curled up in the armchair like a cat and slept without making a noise. Bill was always welcome; the sofa had an imprint of him from all the late nights in uni. They were friends. 

Bond was a colleague. 

He was good to join them for a few drinks, but he was an agent. You couldn’t make friends with that sort. Besides, one day they would have to kit them out for an impossible mission, knowing they would return in a body bag. Q couldn’t afford to call one a friend.

But Eve had steamrolled over him so here he was unlocking his flat to an agent. “Careful of my cats,” he said. “They’ll be hungry.” He gently pushed open the door, looking down to see two little faces right on the other side. “Come on dears, I need to get in to feed you.”

With meows of protest, they moved further into the flat and the humans were permitted entrance. “Loo is down the hall on the right. Bond, Bill can show you where the spare sleep clothes and blankets are. Upstairs is off limits and I’m very serious about that Bond.”

The agent nodded and Q thought he looked a bit disappointed.

“Any questions?”

“What are their names?” To Q’s surprise, Bond had put his hand out for the cats to butt their heads against. 

“The speckled one is Elrohin and the other is Elladan.”

“Not like the Disney film,” Bill and Eve chorused. 

Bond smiled. “Brothers?” he asked, scratching Elladan behind his ears. 

“Yeah,” Q replied without thinking, pouring food into their bowls. In his defense, it was nearly five A.M. 

“Are they good hunters, catching evil mice for you?”

Q snorted. “The one time I saw a mouse, these two leapt up on the nearest chair and watched while I trapped it.”

The cats, seeing their food bowls return to the map, left Bond to get ready for bed while Q did the same. It was only after he had brushed his teeth, put on his pajamas, and checked his email that his brain caught up. His fingers stilled and he made a strangled sort of sound. He tried to think if there was any way it didn’t mean what he thought it meant, but he couldn’t think of any. They hadn’t been mentioned even in the extended editions of the films. 

He shut his laptop and walked downstairs to the living room. Eve was already asleep on the chair and the men were arguing quietly about who should take the couch. 

“You read  _ Lord of the Rings _ ?” Q asked

Bond smirked. “No need to sound so surprised. Even agents can be bookworms.”

Q may or may not have blushed a little. Of course the bloody spy called him on his prejudice. It was too late for this now. He pointed at Bond. “We’ll talk in the morning.” Then he went back upstairs and to bed. He had a terrible feeling that the smug agent had simply walked right into his friendship circle. 

In the morning, they discussed the things the films left out and changes they actually really enjoyed in the film version. 

The next week, they talked over lunches about the environmentalism themes in the books and the Shakespearean influences.

After his next mission, they considered the First Age and compared notes. Q had read  _ Silmarillion _ but Bond had poured over the History of Middle Earth collection. 

Before long, they had developed a new system of codes based on Middle Earth and the minions were now enamored with Bond as well. Which was good; the agent had no intention of being returned in a body bag any time soon.


End file.
